Venture (Level) (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
'''Venture '''is a level in LEGO Dimensions, and is playable upon purchase of the Venture: Halloween Story Pack. Walkthrough Section 1: Woods In the opening cutscene, Robert wakes up in the Venture world, and checks out the surroundings. However, he realizes he is all alone, and decides to build a house before any enemy monsters come. After the cutscene, you must destroy five trees, and then rebuild the bricks into a house. A babirusa walks by, which you must kill, prompting you to build the vehicle. However, it becomes nighttime, and you must kill thirty enemies. Section 2: Dlab Tribe In a cutscene, Robert gets bored in his house, and decides to travel to the Dlab Neighborhood in the distant plains. Go in the big skyscraper and cut the wall with Robert's pickax. Then, drink the Super Strength elixir and rip the cobblestone bricks off the wall. Build it into a Scarlet Rock lever, which will turn on the Scarlet Rock Torches when the cannibals come so they do not break in. Head to the well, and build a small crane out of the bouncing bricks. The piston on the crane causes it to move into the well, and it pulls out a bucket. Grab the bucket, then complete a water puzzle, which then causes the shed of potions to open. It then becomes night, and a big cannibal seige occurs. Eliminate the nearby cannibals and construct an Acetone Peroxide Bombard. Flip the lever to launch Acetone Peroxide at the obsidian wall, and then proceed through the neighborhood. However, a Pipipi blocks the way to the well, and the hognuts are burning. Drink the Flame Resistance Potion you obtained from the shed, and walk through the fire. A Pipipi explodes, leaving a crater in the ground. Build a 1500-Megawatt-Scarlet Rock-Super-Colliding-Super Button and Acetone Peroxide. Cannibals run over, so step on the plate, triggering an explosion which blows them up. Continue your journey, until you reach the next part of the neighborhood where you will need to extinguish flame in order to unlock a passage. Start by eliminating Crawlers. Afterwards, grab onto the handle located to the right of the water tower, causing it to fall over and extinguish the fire. Use cover all the time and fire at the enemies. You need to eliminate fifteen Shooters. After Robert kills all the cannibals and saves the Dlabs, he is honored among the tribe. However, Robert notices a cavity in a mountain, and runs off to go spelunking. Use the Illuminate ability to explore, and then you will eventually find a wall of metallic ores. Use the Silver LEGO Blowup Ability to destroy all the ores and collect them. Then, a boss fight against the Crawler Jockey occurs. A cutscene follows, where several years later, Robert has found all seven of his other brothers, and tells them about a secret in part of his abode: the Portal room, a hallway of portals he has found on his journeys, and that they will finally be able to go in, and choose one of the portals to enter. Rule Breaker * 30,000 Studs Citizen in Peril * Dlab: In the Dlab Neighborhood during the Cannibal Siege, you must go to the damaged house, switch to the hatchet, and use wall cut on the wall, freeing the Dlab. Abilities Needed for 100% Completion * Dig Ability * Drill Ability * Wall Cut Ability * Laser Ability * Silver LEGO Blowup Ability * Illumination Ability * Dive Ability * Fire Resistance Ability * Hazard Cleaning Ability * Super Strength Ability Minikit Mine (Upon collecting all 10 gems) Title Screen Animation * Robert and Pipipi (After beating the level) * Robert jumps out of the Gateway and builds a throne, and a Pipipi appears and chases him out of it, then he cuts a hole through the floor with his pickaxe and jumps in, and gets followed by the Pipipi. Trivia * This level was not part of the movie. * This is the only story pack level to not have any bosses, as well as the only one to not be directly based on the source material (serving as a homage to the video game rather than being part of the movie). * This is the only level in the game which can be 100% completed with the character it comes with. Category:Venture Category:Levels Category:Story Pack Levels Category:Venture Levels